A spring and strut module typically has a strut and a spring unit between the brake and knuckle module of a wheel assembly and the frame of the vehicle. The spring unit has a bearing and spring seat assembly and the strut has a strut mount which is bolted to the frame of the vehicle. However, until just prior to the actual bolting of the strut mount to the frame, it is desirable to rotationally position the strut mount relative to the bearing and spring seat assembly. In the past, an alignment pin has been provided for this purpose which was a simple round pin extended into a round hole. This secured the alignment, but did not allow the needed plus or minus 5.degree. of rotational adjustment between the strut mount and bearing and seat assembly. What has been needed is an alignment pin and slot arrangement which would secure the rotational alignment but still allow the necessary freedom of rotational adjustment.
In accordance with the present invention, an alignment pin and slot structure for rotationally positioning the strut mount relative to the bearing and spring seat assembly includes an alignment pin adapted to extend through aligned slots in the upper spring seat of the bearing and spring seat assembly and in the strut mount. The pin has tapered sidewalls. One of the slots has opposed, confronting sidewalls which have the same taper as the sidewalls of the pin. The pin has a wedging engagement in the tapered slot.
Preferably, one of the slots is wider than the pin so that some degree of rotational adjustment is permitted. The wider slot may be serrated to provide ridges which will bite into the material of the pin to lock the components in adjusted position. The other slot may correspond in width to the pin and the pin may have shear strips engageable with the walls thereof.
One object of this invention is to provide an alignment pin and slot structure having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide an alignment pin and slot structure which is of simple construction, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially considered with the accompanying drawings.